


Don't Wanna Miss a Minute

by TheWetBatling



Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, carpet pissing, chair pissing, horny teenagers do naughty things, movie theater seat and floor pissing, naughty pissing, public pissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-10-01 19:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWetBatling/pseuds/TheWetBatling
Summary: Jon clearly has to go. Damian has a solution... and a kink.





	Don't Wanna Miss a Minute

Jon shifted, squirming in his chair beside Damian. Damian glanced over, watching as Jon bit at his lower lip, squirmed again, and then pushed his hand down against his crotch. 

Clearly, he was trying not to wet himself.

Damian studied his profile, the way he was breathing shallowly, the wideness of his eyes, the rigid line of his shoulders as he held himself as still as possible. He had to go pretty bad, that much was crystal clear. 

Damian slid one hand over, nudged Jon's cup, found it mostly full, which meant he'd either refilled it when Damian wasn't looking or he had just drank too much before the movie. Either way, it wasn't like there was enough room in the cup to go. Part of him wondered why Jon didn't just zip out to the restroom and come back, another part inherently knew that while some things could go at super speed, pissing wasn't one of them. He'd miss part of the movie that way and they were definitely in the climax of it.

Not that Damian was watching the movie anymore. No, Jon was far more interesting.

Jon scooted forward on the chair, his legs tucking under and his knees starting to bounce, his urgency clearly increased.

Damian debated all the ways to let Jon relieve himself - all of them completely illicit and horribly geared toward the fucked up things he liked to watch in pornography. He wondered if Jon would do them if he asked.

The carpet beneath their feet was dirty already, the seats nasty in this theater. It wouldn't be any kind of loss if Jon let loose the floodgates in here.

Excitement filled Damian and he reached over, slid his hand over Jon's thigh, rubbing lightly, higher and higher until he was the juncture of thigh and hip, fingers framing the area and Jon's breathing was more excited than before. Jon glanced at him and Damian smirked, flicked his glance down at how he was holding his crotch and leaned in closer. 

They were in the back row, this would be okay. Amazingly exciting and perfectly okay.

He slid his fingers over, brushed Jon's out of the way and popped the button on his jeans. He glanced around them, no one was paying the any attention, the movie loud enough to cover anything happening. His fingers tugged the zipper down and he pressed his lips to Jon's ear, breathing out, "Push them down to mid-thigh."

Jon did it, his hands shaking, his breathing out of control, and Damian gently took his flaccid prick in hand, cupping the warm flesh and then slowly tucking it back under Jon ever so slightly, pressing the head to the chair cushion. His thumb lightly stroked over the plump flesh. "Go."

Jon shivered, squirmed some more and let out a breathless, "You're sure this is-"

"Mmmhmm, it'll be fine." Damian nuzzled against Jon's ear, let him hear his own breathing change, let him see how aroused he was.

Jon shivered almost violently, his hips arching and then settling. Damian tucked his fingers down along each side of Jon's cock and waited.

After a few seconds, the chair began to grow warm and damp as Jon started to piss into the fabric. Damian's pants started to tent, is cock swelling with excitement as Jon did his naughty deed right into the movie theater chair.

Jon shifted forward and for a second there was the loud hiss of urine leaving Jon's body, the spray of piss across the seat and Damian moved his hand down into the warm spill of it, letting Jon urinate on his hand. 

He reached down and fumbled his jeans open, shoving his hand inside to start frantically jerking his cock, listening to and feeling Jon pee beside him.

Damian moved Jon's penis, untucking it and letting Jon pee a little puddle between his thighs before aiming it at the back of the chair in front of them, it hitting the plastic and raining down onto the carpet. Jon's hips arched and he peed forcefully, his urine hissing out, his entire body taut, his breathing excited. 

Damian cupped his hand over his cock again, helping him tuck it back under to finish wetting the chair.

When his stream started to peter out, Damian let go of him and scooted to the edge of his own chair, shucking his pants down to mid-thigh and pressing his penis down until it was aimed at the carpet. He pushed, half grunting, and then pissed hard and fast onto the carpeting, watching it avidly as the dark spot grew beneath him, urine puddling and the stain widening as he emptied his bladder.

Beside him Jon was leaning over, watching him, pupils blown, lips parted, his cock now thick and hard between his creamy white thighs, so hard for Damian's perversions. 

Damian finished peeing and let go of his dick, let it swell back up until it was sticking straight up in the air. He arched and grabbed his cock, masturbating frantically until he trembled and began to ejaculate. The first splash hit his thigh and all the rest went right down Jon's throat as his warm mouth covered the head of his prick and swallowed down all that Damian made for him.

Damian snuck his hand into Jon's lap and jerked him roughly until he got a muffled moan and warmth flooding over his hand as Jon came, sucking hard on Damian's prick for good measure.

Together they trembled and arched and then eased, panting against their seats, dicks out and piss dripping onto the floor from Jon's drenched seat.


End file.
